


piggy back ride

by hazelslevesquee



Category: Holly Hobbie (TV)
Genre: F/M, First fic for this fandom, I love Holly, So That's What This Is, also i love the idea of tyler carrying her, and how stubborn she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelslevesquee/pseuds/hazelslevesquee
Summary: Tyler hadn't been joking when he said that she shouldn't try to put fashion over comfort when he had called her earlier that day, but Holly was stubborn and chose to ignore him.'Now look at you,' she thought, 'you're barely able to walk in these flip flops.'Or Holly is stubborn and chooses to ignore Tyler's warning. Thankfully he's willing to give her a piggy back.





	piggy back ride

"Ow." Holly hissed as the gravel began to dig into her toes, internally yelling at herself for wearing flip flops.

Tyler hadn't been joking when he said that she shouldn't try to put fashion over comfort when he had called her earlier that day, but Holly was stubborn and chose to ignore him.

'Now look at you,' she thought, 'you're barely able to walk in these flip flops.'

As if reading her mind, or maybe he just saw her discomfort in her face, Tyler spoke.

"Holls? You ok?" Holly looked up from her feet, noticing the concern on Tyler's face.

She mustered up a small smile before responding. "Yep. Definitely ok. Absolutely. 100% aye ok."

Tyler stared at her. Holly could practically feel his judgement.

He sighed before speaking again. "Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”

Holly scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she glared at him.

"What? No. Tyler Flarehty, I do not need to be carried like some sort of damsel in distress!"

Tyler raised an eyebrow, before coming closer to her. "Are you sure about that? Because you've been mumbling, 'I hate myself and my need to choose fashion over comfort' for the last ten minutes Hobbie."

Holly blushed, knowing that Tyler had a point. She uncrossed her arms.

"Fine," she grumbled, allowing Tyler to lower his body so that she could climb on his back for a piggy back ride. "Just for the record, I only accepted this because you were worried about me."

"Whatever you say Hobbie. Whatever you say."


End file.
